Mirando hacia atrás
by Pam3.C.S
Summary: Jacob nunca frenó su paso cuando salió de esa habitación creyendo a Bella muerta. Nunca conoció a Renesmé y tampoco pudo conocer el verdadero sentimiento. Diez años han pasado y aunque se cree haber enterrado todo el pasado, éste nunca desaparece.
1. Chapter 1

**MIRANDO HACIA ATRÁS**

**Cap I**

_..._

_"Jacob nunca frenó su paso cuando salió de esa habitación creyendo a Bella muerta. Nunca conoció a Renesmé y tampoco pudo conocer el verdadero sentimiento. Diez años han pasado y aunque se cree haber enterrado todo el pasado, éste nunca desaparece".-_

_..._

**Jacob**_  
><em>

...

_13 de Septiembre_

_(10 años después)_

Todo estaba en absoluto silencio. Demasiado para encontrarse en una ciudad atestada de gente. Pero parecía ser que el silencio se extendía más allá, como si naciera de mi interior y se expandiera.

Apoyé mi espalda sobre el sofá en el que me sentaba y cerré los ojos un instante. El pasar de imágenes no se detenía con el paso del tiempo. Aun podía escuchar los gritos desgarradores, el crujir de su espalda, sus ojos inyectados en sangre, y lo peor de todo, aun estaba fresco en mi mente el recuerdo de su último latido.

Aquel último golpetear había terminado con la unión tan estrecha que siempre nos mantuvo el uno en torno al otro. Ya no quedaba nada más a qué aferrarme en esa sala y menos en ese cuerpo sin vida.

Hoy sería su cumpleaños número 19 y quizás por ese motivo, era que los recuerdos parecían querer cavar un agujero en mi pecho. Hoy, hubiese sido un día de festejo, y parecía que volvía a ser un nuevo funeral, como todos los años durante esta misma fecha.

Ni siquiera volví la cabeza cuando sentí un tintineo de llaves sobre la puerta. No tenía que girarme para saber quien estaba ya en casa, y ni siquiera me estremecí cuando sin temor a equivocarme, sabría lo que de su boca saldría al verme en este estado.

- Ho…- su voz quedó silenciada, supongo por mi pobre aspecto.- Debí pensar que un año más no haría la diferencia.- susurró molesta

- Buenas tardes a ti también.- intenté sonreír pero sólo se asomó una pobre mueca

- ¿Piensas pasar toda la vida en ese estado cuando lleguen todos los 13 de Septiembres?

No contesté, nadie la obligaba a permanecer aquí.

Escuché los pasos alejarse y volví a suspirar para sumergirme en mi propio mundo.

Había abandonado Forks ese mismo fatídico día. Ya nada me retenía allí, y mi padre ahora contaba con la compañía de mi hermana, además de la de toda la reserva.

Cuando bajé las escaleras al saber que ella ya no estaba, ni siquiera me quedé un segundo a procesar nada. Podría haber dado muerte a esa abominable criatura que me había arrebatado a la única mujer que había amado, más no tuve ni siquiera fuerzas para echarle un vistazo. Ya no era nada, ya no tenía nada y sobraba allí.

Leah no vaciló en seguirme. No surtieron efectos el haberle gritado y empujado a marcharse, pues testarudamente se quedó allí, a mi lado y siguió mis pasos que no tenían dirección fija por ese entonces. Seth había alucinado con pisarnos el rastro, pero ya era suficiente con aguantar a Leah.

- ¿Cenaste?.- me la pude imaginar asomando su cabeza desde la cocina

- No y no tengo hambre

Me levante con desgana, pero con el propósito de seguir pasando los minutos que le quedaban a la noche revolcándome en mi miseria. No intentó detenerme y en silencio le di gracias por concederme este tiempo, necesitaba pensar.

**…**

Mientras paseaba por las calles frías de la ciudad que había sido mi refugio tantos años, volví a rememorar las palabras de mi padre cuando por fin me había dignado a reaparecer "Bella logró sobrevivir". Resoplé igual como lo había hecho aquella vez, sin embargo, un sentimiento cálido se había posado en mi pecho al pensar en que después de todo, ella había logrado sobrevivir, como me lo había prometido.

Sin embargo, ya no era mi Bella. Nunca volvería a ver sus mejillas sonrosadas o a deleitarme con el calor que emanaban esos ojos como el chocolate. Ella ahora era mi enemiga natural y por eso mismo, dejé todo atrás.

Trató de ponerse en contacto conmigo, lo sabía por Leah, mi padre y por todo quien se contactara conmigo desde la reserva, más no di pié atrás. Ella debía formar parte de mi pasado y así era como lo había decretado sin volteretas. Dejó de intentarlo tiempo después de que se percatara de mi rechazo inescrutable, pero tenía toda la eternidad para volver a arremeter. Esperaba que su marido se opusiera. Yo ya no quería volver a saber de ella.

Leah y yo habíamos viajado juntos- si es que se podía decir de aquella forma- por mucho tiempo. Me preguntaba todos los días hasta cuando seguiría con su terquedad y me dejaría de una buena vez en paz, pero eso nunca pasó… aunque aún sigo esperando ese día.

Decidimos dejar nuestras transformaciones cuando sus pensamientos me resultaban difíciles de sobrellevar, y de igual manera a ellas los míos. Llegamos a la conclusión que cada uno viviría su infierno personal en la soledad de nuestras mentes. Ni ella tenía por qué pasar por eso, ni yo tampoco.

Mi cuerpo había comenzado a cambiar, bueno, siempre estaba en cambio… Pero ahora no representaba un enorme gigante en la edad de 17 años. Hoy era ya un hombre en cuerpo y mente de 27 años. Mi complexión seguía siendo descomunal, pero al menos ahora iba en correlación con lo que mis papeles decían.

Estaba a punto de atravesar la avenida cuando un lujoso auto se interpuso en mi camino. Eché pié atrás, tampoco era como si quisiera destrozar semejante maravilla con mi cuerpo. Y me quedé observando como aquel conductor se alejaba… No estaba pendiente de descifrar quien manejaba descomunal maravilla, sino que rememoré aquella tarde en que mi cuerpo había entrado en descontrol y el vampiro ese me había lanzado las llaves de una de sus joyas.

Esa tarde había tratado de encontrar mi imprimación en un parque cualquiera ¡Idiota! Así como Leah se autoproclamaba una muerta genética, parecía ser que yo iba tras ese mismo patrón, pues lo que se llamaba el amor a primera vista o imprimación para nosotros, nunca había llegado. Simplemente, para mí no existía tal cosa.

**…**

- ¿Menos amargado que ayer?.- rodé mis ojos. La mañana apenas comenzaba y Leah ya era un dolor en el trasero

- ¿Y tú?.- contraataqué burlón. bufó

- ¿Qué hiciste anoche? Te sentí llegar muy tarde y la nieve caía como lluvia torrencial

- Estuve por ahí

No pensaba explicarle que me había pasado toda la noche caminando y luego de media hora me había dado cuenta que daba vueltas en círculo. Tampoco iba a confesarle que el saber que jamás viviría algo como Sam, Jared o Quil, me había hecho dejar salir alguna que otra gota de humedad en mis ojos. Eso era de pocos hombres, y yo nunca le confesaría a ella algo por lo que podría burlarse los otros 10 años que debería seguir soportándola.

- ¿Qué harás hoy?.- inquirió metiéndose un gran bocado de cereal en su boca

¿Es que las mujeres acaso no debían comer de igual a igual como los hombres? Rodé los ojos en mi mente al darme cuenta de la estupidez que pensaba. Leah no era una mujer común y corriente, y bueno, llegados a este punto ninguno de los dos era normal.

- Iré al taller.- respondí mientras me levantaba de la mesa

- He comprado dos boletos para el cine. Están pasando una película que dicen es record en taquilla. Pensé que podríamos hacer algo distinto

Arrugué mi nariz de espalda a ella pensando en pasar largas dos horas sentado viendo quizás que drama nuevo inventado en la pantalla grande. Pero no admití descontento en voz alta, en vez de eso, asentí mientras recorría la estancia. Casi todos los fines de semana intentábamos hacer algo juntos, pero terminábamos cada uno por su cuenta. Hoy me armaría de valor y paciencia para no hacerla sentir mal, aunque dudara que Leah se tomara muy a pecho mis desplantes, igualmente quizás yo también necesitaba un poco de distracción.

- Me parece genial.- dije con el mayor ánimo que pude. Leah enarcó una ceja ante mi fingido interés.- Vale, al menos creo que podemos intentarlo

- Eso es más propio de ti. Tu cara no iba muy acorde con tu _súper_ entusiasmo.- se burló y yo reí con ella

- Nos vemos más tarde.- me despedí y ella agitó la cuchara con la que se embutía el alimento en señal de despedida

Llegué al taller cuando ya todo estaba en funcionamiento. No podía quejarme de lo que los años me habían dado. Me había especializado en mi mayor pasión, o la segunda… Con esfuerzo había logrado instalar mi propio taller, y aunque era el dueño de todo, igualmente trabajaba codo a codo con mi personal. No era de extrañar que cada vez que solicitaban la presencia del dueño, estuviera bajo un auto y tuviera que solamente saludar con un asentimiento de cabeza a quien me buscaba por la suciedad de mis manos.

- ¿Qué tal Jacke?.- saludó Andrew

- Aquí estamos.- respondí yendo hacia él

Nos habíamos conocido en uno de los variados cursos que había tomado para perfeccionarme y posteriormente habíamos comenzado con uno que otro trabajo que nos llegaba hasta que había podido comprar mi propio taller. En realidad no era un Jefe en estricto rigor de la palabra, más bien nos concebíamos todos como camaradas.

- Tenemos un par de trabajos pedidos con urgencia.- comentó e indicó con su barbilla

El mismo auto que había visto la noche anterior estaba en mis tierras o al menos eso era lo que creía, pues no me había fijado en la matrícula, sin embargo, era poco probable que existieran dos de los mismo en esta ciudad.

- ¿Y quien es el dueño de flamante joya?.- consulté aun observándolo

- Dueña.- murmuró y percibí un toque distinto en su voz. Me voltee y definitivamente su sonrisa estaba allí

- ¿Quién es la dueña?.- traté de imitar el toque con que había pronunciado esa palabra

- Un ángel caído del cielo.- recitó batiendo sus ojos en forma dramática

- Más bien creo que quien tenga ese auto en sus manos debe ser un demonio o alguien que ha hecho pacto con el diablo.- me reí

- Deberías haber estado aquí. Nadie diría que esa hembra es un demonio.- negó con su cabeza

- Bien, bien.- dejé el tema allí.- ¿Cuándo volverá por él?

- En dos días más.- susurró perdido en sus pensamientos

- Tenemos bastante trabajo para los próximos días, no creo que podamos tenerlo para dentro de dos días, a menos que tú quieras trabajar horas extras.- arrugó su rostro

- Tengo planes y no puedo cancelarlos.- bufé, era clásico de Andrew pasarme los problemas a mí, sin embargo esta vez yo tampoco podía cancelar los míos

- Lo siento hermano, pero yo también tengo planes. Iré al cine con Leah.- y se me escapó la última información. Gruñí imperceptiblemente cuando pude escuchar su jadeo

- ¡Lo sabía!.- gritó con júbilo y saltó desde donde se encontraba.- Tu y esa chica viven más que como simples amigos

- Entre Leah y yo no hay nada.- repetí por no se cuantas veces durante todo el tiempo que nos conocíamos

- Vamos Jake. Tú y yo sabemos que… la carne es débil.- sonrió.- ¿Por qué no lo hechas a fuera de una vez?

- No hay nada que soltar.- encogí mis hombros

- ¿Acaso no te produce nada? Si yo no estuviera enamorado como idiota de Samantha, ten por seguro que sería tu enemigo

- Puedes terminar con Samantha cuando quieras y poner a jugar tus cartas por Leah. No me interesa

- ¿Y ella?.- cuestionó mirándome fijamente

- Ella tampoco siente nada por mí.- respondí sin procesarlo demasiado

- No puedes estar seguro.- refutó pagado de sí mismo

- Ten por seguro, sería el último hombre en el que ella se fijaría.- dije convencido de mis palabras

- Quizás tú solo no has querido darte cuenta.- señaló con una ceja alzada

- Déjalo ya Andrew, Leah y yo no sentimos nada el uno por el otro. Somos como hermanos.- en realidad era así, aunque ninguno de los dos profesara una gran admiración por el otro

- Bien, piensa lo que quieras. Pero creo que allí hay algo.

- Vamos a trabajar.- zanjé el tema

No era primera vez que Andrew y los demás me insinuaban algo así ¡Ridículo! Por decirlo menos. Ni ella ni yo teníamos ese tipo de sentimientos, incluso habiendo vivido 10 años juntos ¡Menos viviendo tanto tiempo el uno al lado del otro! Nos conocíamos suficiente como para saber que aunque lo intentáramos, no podríamos soportarnos más de lo que ahora.

¿Leah y yo? Resoplé y sentí una risita a mis espaldas. Ni siquiera quise voltearme, pues sería el payaso del día para él.

**…**

La sala no se encontraba completa, quizás la película era tan mala que nadie había querido entrar, o quizás a nadie le apetecía ver un drama romántico, puesto que la escasa audiencia se limitaba a sólo parejas que parecían querer fundirse el uno con el otro. Fue en ese momento en que la conversación de esta mañana con Andrew volvió a cobrar vida ¿Y si Leah…? ¡Nah! Era una locura pensar ello.

Ella siempre estaría atada de una forma casi demencial a Sam y yo, yo ya ni siquiera tenía esperanzas de volver a sentir por alguien lo que alguna vez había sentido por esa… mujer. Me acomodé mejor en el asiento y observé sin ver en realidad. No me llamaba la atención lo que sucedía en esa gran pantalla. Lo cierto era que estaba agotado.

Había dedicado todo el día a componer el coche que debía ser entregado en dos días. No había tenido mayor razón para hacerlo, pero algo me había impulsado, seguramente la ociosidad y el gran sentido de responsabilidad.

Un extraño aroma que me parecía familiar y a la vez no me había parecido percibir desde aquel lujoso auto. Sacudí la cabeza durante esa fracción de segundo en que lo pensé y ahora mismo lo volví a hacer, simplemente la fecha que ya había pasado me tenía más alerta. Y hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba en fase, por lo que mis sentidos del olfato seguramente estaban teniendo desperfectos.

Me trajo de regreso al presente el roce del brazo de Leah sobre el mío. Me giré pensando que quizás estaba intentando captar mi atención por algo mientras mi mente había estado vagando, pero sencillamente ella mantenía su rostro fijo en el frente.

Con disimulo me alejé un tanto, pero luego de un rato ella volvió a dejar que nuestras extremidades se mantuvieran juntas. Un tanto incómodo por la situación crucé mis brazos y con las manos me froté como si tuviera frío.

- ¿Tienes frío?.- consultó Leah en un susurro

- No.- respondí y rodé los ojos. Yo nunca sentía frío, había sido estúpido mi movimiento

Si antes había estado un tanto apesadumbrado por todo lo que confería en mi cabeza y en este lugar, sentir como la mano de Leah se acercaba a mi brazo con cautela y comenzaba a pasar sus dedos en forma distraída en círculos sobre él, me llevó al límite.

¿Era la misma Leah con la que había pasado todo este tiempo o se había golpeado la cabeza sin que yo lo supiera? Carraspee, pero ella no quitó su mano. Miré alrededor y tragué con dificultad cuando todos los presentes estaban más entusiasmados comiéndose el uno al otro, que viendo en qué finalizaba el filme.

Me paré casi de un salto cuando los créditos comenzaron a aparecer. No me percaté si ella me seguía, la verdad es que hubiese preferido que mi amiga se comportara como cualquier mujer común y corriente y esperara a ver todas las imágenes detrás de pantalla que estaba pasando junto al tema central.

Llegué a la salida y sin voltearme me quedé plantado allí ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

- ¿Te pasa algo?.- quise devolverle la pregunta, pero ahora estaba realmente asustado de la respuesta que me daría

- Creo que es hora de volver. Muero de sueño.- me limité a explicar

El espacio de mi coche parecía ser más diminuto mientras regresábamos a casa. El volumen del estereo sonaba fuerte para no tener que llenar el espacio con palabras que quizás no iban a gustarme si es que mi cabeza no andaba tan mal y solo había malinterpretado su actitud.

Leah miraba por la ventanilla, sin embargo, extrañé sus típicas bromas de mal gusto que me jugaba todo el tiempo. Esta no era la Leah de siempre, la amargada y apática chica que solía comportarse más como un igual.

El silencio prosiguió mientras entrábamos a casa. Me fui directo a la cocina por un vaso de agua y no supe si ella había ya se había encerrado en su habitación. Un sonido a mi espalda me indicó que no había sido así. No tuve valor para volverme, todo se estaba tornando extraño y no quería averiguar si solo eran imaginaciones mías o de verdad pasaba tal cosa.

- Jacob.- llamó suavemente. Demasiado suave para provenir de ella

- Dime.- contesté sintiendo mi voz rara

- Yo…- se silenció y yo cerré mis ojos. Esto me convencía que algo pasaba

- Leah creo que…

- Escúchame.- pidió casi como un ruego

Me volví lentamente. Su tez morena estaba ligeramente sonrosada en sus mejillas y no pude evitar recordar a otra persona en vez de fijarme más en ella. Su pié golpeteaba con rítmico sonido sobre el piso. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía si decir que igual o más que yo.

- Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos.- comenzó

- No porque yo lo desease.- le respondí lo que siempre le decía, más ella no me rebatió con sus ironías como otro día.

- ¿Tú….que ves en mí?.- su pregunta me dejó helado-literalmente-.

- No lo sé.- dije simplemente. Rodó sus ojos, pero hizo una mueca en sus labios

- Está bien, creo que no…no lo he dicho de la forma correcta.- inspiró con fuerza.- ¿Te atraigo como mujer?.- soltó sin un espacio de tiempo

Sentí como si mis ojos estuviesen a punto de salirse de sus cuencas y mi respiración se hizo más forzosa ¿Había escuchado bien? Sus ojos expectantes me indicaron que sí, que no había error en el funcionar de mis oídos y me quedé sin habla

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Mentirle y esperar su temible reacción? No era que tuviese temor de Leah, pero suponía que para desarraigar algún sentimiento que ella estuviese albergando debía ser duro y frío… Igual como ahora se encontraba la única mujer a la hubiese podido responderle de manera positiva a esa pregunta…

...

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Hola? xD Bueno, me atreví a subir algo distinto esta vez. Se que Jacob no es del agrado de muchasos, pero para mí después de haber **

**leído por 4 vez la Saga, me cambió la forma en que lo veía =) Así mismo a la linda Andrea (lo siento, tenia que nombrarte xD) que mantuvo**

**su firme idea en hacerme querer al lobito un poco más =)**

**...**

**Bien, no será una historia muy extensa. En realidad me estoy probando un poco. Si resulta bien y sino, pues adiosito jaja**

**...**

**Cariños y gracias por siempre apoyarme. Desde el proximo cap habrá adelanto en el blog y su respectiva portada. Besitos  
><strong>

**...**

**Pam3**


	2. Chapter 2

**MIRANDO HACIA ATRÁS**

**Cap II**

_..._

_"Jacob nunca frenó su paso cuando salió de esa habitación creyendo a Bella muerta. Nunca conoció a Renesmé y tampoco pudo conocer el verdadero sentimiento. Diez años han pasado y aunque se cree haber enterrado todo el pasado, éste nunca desaparece".-_

_..._

**Jacob**_  
><em>

...

No sé que destelló mi mirada que Leah poco a poco comenzó a bajar suya avergonzada ¡Por Dios era Leah! ¿Por qué no me gritaba o se reía de mí con su broma? ¿Por qué esto era una broma, _verdad_? Mis uñas se enterraron en la palma de mi mano y sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a emanar ese calor que alguna vez había sentido, sin embargo, ahora era distinto.

Y lo entendí. Ella no estaba tomándome el pelo, realmente quería que yo respondiera a esa pregunta… ¿Cómo? ¿Me gustaba como mujer? La respuesta era clara. Leah era preciosa, incluso con sus rasgos exóticos, ella era una mujer bella en toda la regla, pero… ¿Me producía atracción? No. Y la respuesta estuvo formulada en mi mente, antes siquiera que lo analizara.

¿Entonces qué le decía?

Recordé haber leído alguna vez en algún lugar, que una mentira hace menos daño que una verdad y me aventuré.

- Por…por supuesto que sí.- susurré tan bajo que alguien normal no podría haberme oído

Pero éramos Leah y Jacob. Personas altamente alejadas de la categoría de normal, aunque hubiésemos dejado una parte de lo que en realidad éramos en el pasado. Ella hubiese escuchado mi respuesta incluso desde el exterior. Y noté como su rostro cambiaba las facciones de amargura por un extraño sabor de esperanza. Me odié en cuanto supe que no le había adjudicado a Andrew más razón de la que yo le había dado.

- Jacob…- mordió su labio y eso fue un tormento. Ella no hacía aquello, _ese_ gesto pertenecía a _alguien_ más

- Leah, eso no significa…- dejé la frase a medias cuando no la pude concluir _"eso no significa nada"_

Sus ojos asustados como nunca los había visto estaban clavados en mí. Ella no era la Leah que destilaba veneno por el amor no correspondido de Sam. Era otra y una que particularmente no me gustaba, pues me dejaba expuesto sin poder defenderme a ella como tantas otras veces con gestos molestos por su presencia, palabras hirientes para que se largara. Me dejaba ahora como un estúpido títere.

En esos minutos silenciosos, discutí conmigo mismo sobre lo que estaba allí ocurriendo. Los dos estábamos destinados a no tener nuestra otra mitad que por ley o herencia nos correspondía. Ella no encontraría a nadie y yo…yo era un caso perdido. Estábamos solos a miles de kilómetros de nuestra gente ¿Era tan descabellado quizás intentar algo?

Golpee el piso con tal fuerza que hizo vibrar el mueble a mis espaldas. Esto no estaba bien y no entendía a donde quería llegar con mis pensamientos de un mundo surrealista. Ella no era la mujer por la que yo perdiera la cabeza como había escuchado de mis amigos con su imprimación, y yo no era el reemplazante de un fallo en la flecha o lo que fuera que disparaba cupido, aunque viéndolo ahora, más pensaba que cupido no era un ángel; sino un demonio consumido en el infierno con permiso de atormentar a personas como nosotros.

- ¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó y avanzó unos pasos hacia mí. Elevé mi mano para detenerla

- Eso mismo quiero saber yo.- tomé valor y la enfrenté.- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

- Siento algo que no puedo explicar por ti

- ¡Mentira!.- grité y vi el brillo de molestia en su rostro ¡Esa era la Leah de siempre!

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes tú de lo que yo siento?.- siseo de regreso

- ¡Te sientes sola igual que yo!.- defendí mi punto.- ¡Estás confundiendo las cosas o quieres confundirlas para tapar ese hueco que Sam dejó allí!.- indiqué su corazón

Si había mentido para causarle menos dolor anteriormente, me di cuenta que todo mi esfuerzo había sido en vano con las palabras que había terminado de soltar. Vi su estremecimiento en cuanto ese nombre había salido de mi boca y al menos me alegré de haber acertado. Ella no me quería, solo intentaba calmar un vacío que nunca jamás sería reemplazado por nadie y menos por mí.

- ¡Sam…nada tiene que ver aquí!.- vaciló en cuanto ella también le invocó

- Leah…- refregué con impaciencia mi rostro y fue peor.

En ese pequeño segundo de vacilación, ella se acercó a mí hasta el punto de poder sentir la cálida respiración que emanaba de ella. Pestañee un par de ocasiones para poder centrarme. Ella me observaba no sólo con la molestia marcada, sino también con poder, como si estuviera tratando de convencerme de algo a través de sus ojos.

- Yo siento algo por ti.- gruñó entre dientes.- No sé lo que es, pero…tengo puesta todas mis fuerzas en descubrirlo.- terminó de la misma forma

Y si me preparé para un golpe o un discurso de poca hombría por su parte, nunca tuve el tiempo para hacerlo con su próximo paso. Besarme.

Sus labios chocaron con los míos sin lentitud, y de la misma forma comenzaron a moverse intentando hacer reaccionar los míos. Sus manos se cerraron en puños en mi nuca, jalando con fuerza los mechones de pelo que apresaron sus dedos. Un nuevo asalto invadió mi mente recordando un último beso así, cargado de furia…pero con algo que descubrí mucho tiempo después, reticencia.

Ese recuerdo me consumió y mis manos tomaron de la misma forma la diminuta cintura de Leah. Era desesperación por olvidar lo que creía enterrado, era necesidad de dejar el pasado atrás y seguir mi camino.

Pero a pesar de todo ese fulgor, poder y decisión, me pregunté… ¿Así sería lo que sentía _ella_ cuando aún era humana y besaba a esa roca? Porque eso sentía yo a pesar de nuestras temperaturas cálidas, que besaba hielo… o el hielo era yo.

**…**

Apreté más fuerte mi mano empuñada sobre mi rostro ¿Cómo había dejado que aquello pasara? Ese beso no iba a traerme más que problemas. Si Leah estaba en lo cierto con sus inquietudes sobre los sentimientos hacia mí, esto daría más cuerda.

Su amplia sonrisa una vez nos habíamos desprendido me indicó que había dado el peor de los pasos ¡Yo no la amaba! Y por más que me doliera, tampoco me creía poder arraigar ese sentimiento algún día por ella ¿Cómo volvía entonces el tiempo atrás y deshacía ese momento? Trataba de buscar respuestas y no las encontraba, porque definitivamente hiciera lo que hiciera sentía que todo desembocaría en lo mismo, el error de haber traspasado los límites.

Me levanté cuando el sol aun estaba pensando en salir o quedarse cubierto por las nubes. El tiempo en este lugar del mundo raramente tenía la dicha de ver el astro sol con sus refulgentes rayos. Una muestra más que había hecho las cosas mal. Debería haberme mudado aquel día a un lugar donde todo fuera calor y brillo. No un frío que no me dejaba olvidar del todo.

Andrew no estaba aun ni cerca de su hora de llegar cuando entré al taller. Menos los demás, por lo que tenía un buen lapso de tiempo para reordenar mi cabeza.

Mientras pensaba, me vi nuevamente llamado a hacerle unos imperceptibles arreglos al coche ese. La verdad es que terminé por quitar piezas que nunca habían tenido desperfecto para volverlas a poner en su lugar, todo con tal de encontrar una paz mental que no estaba llegando mientras seguía dándole vueltas al asunto llamado Leah y el beso fallido.

- ¡Eh Jacke!.- me asomé por debajo del auto para ver a Andrew entrando

¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo?

- ¡Hey!.- saludé

- ¿Tan temprano trabajando?.- me miró extrañado

- Siempre soy el primero.- refunfuñé, escondiéndome nuevamente debajo

- Pues…- comenzó, pero luego lo dejó pasar.- ¿No que ya estaba lista esta joya?.- golpeó alguna parte del auto

- Se me pasó algo.- mentí, y escuché el _"ajá"_ de mi compañero. Nunca se me pasaba nada, él era más consciente de ello que ninguno

- ¿Y qué tal la noche?.- suspiré con molestia y dejé pasar la pregunta.- Vale, vale. Sólo amigos.- se respondió él mismo ante mi mutismo

No preguntó más y luego de cambiarse con la vestimenta de trabajo, se concentró en los otros coches que estaban allí. Frank, George y Lucas llegaron pasados unos minutos, sin embargo, no notaron mi poco habitual ritmo madrugador del día de hoy.

Miraba constantemente el reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes repletas de papeles con avisos desplegadas de todo tipo. Parecía que se reía de mí avanzando sus manecillas con más prisa que nunca. Y como buena época del mes, eran pocos los trabajos que solían llegar, por lo que no tendría excusa para quedarme unas cuantas horas más en mi espacio de tranquilidad, y volver a casa cuando Leah estuviera dormida.

Entré a casa con paso sigiloso, sin embargo, aquella maldita parte del piso que había dicho mil veces arreglar para que no crujiera de ese modo, me recordó hoy no era mi día de suerte de principio a fin.

- Hola.- el saludo de Leah fue demasiado entusiasta

- Hola.- respondí y moví mis cejas

- La cena está lista.- extendió sus manos hacia donde se encontraba la mesa

Quise decirle que no tenía una pizca de hambre, pero mi estómago fue igual de traicionero que el reloj y la madera del piso. Me sonrió aún más cuando supo la respuesta antes de ser formulada y se encaminó casi dando saltos hacia allí. Tiré mi bolso sobre el sofá y suspiré con pesadez. Al menos no me había recibido como si fuera la esposa abnegada esperando a su marido trabajador.

- ¿Qué tal el trabajo?.- mastiqué con lentitud

- Todo igual.- no aparté mis ojos del plato

- En el mío en cambio ha habido una serie de rumores sobre un par de modelos que están por aquí.- murmuré un _"mmm"_ como para simular que prestaba atención

- Que bien.- respondí cuando su silencio me dejó claro que esperaba algo más que ese murmullo

- Gina se pasó todo el día diciendo que los tipos tienen belleza inmortal.- me tensé al oír ese apelativo

- Tu amiga está leyendo demasiadas historias fantásticas.- enfaticé, ella asintió

- Lo mismo le dije.- rió.- Incluso hoy me hablaba de lobos y yo me carcajee por dentro. Si tan solo supiera…

Dejé de escucharle. Todo el mundo parecía fascinado últimamente por historias sobre seres inmortales con belleza inigualable gracias a unas cintas que habían sido pasadas algunos meses atrás en el cine. Leah había querido verlas en forma obstinada, sin embargo, yo me había negado rotundamente.

Era estúpido ver una cosa de ellas, cuando nuestra vida era ridículamente más real que esa película. De la misma manera que me negué esa vez, debía haberlo hecho el día anterior.

- Quiero proponerte algo.- soltó de pronto. Me tomé unos segundos para recomponerme

- ¿De qué se trata?.- mi voz sonó un poco tosca

- Respecto a lo de…anoche.- solté los cubiertos y flexioné mis dedos. Esto no iba a gustarme

- Creo que debemos olvidar todo lo que pasó.- la miré y ella negó

- No podemos negar lo que ocurrió.- inspiró con lentitud.- Confirmé que siento algo por ti y si no me equivoco, tú también

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Yo sabía que esto pasaría con la reacción que había tomado en ese preciso momento, aun cuando tampoco quería decirle que mis manos la habían apresado de esa forma añorando otro cuerpo junto a mí. Tampoco iba a comportarme tan malditamente con ella, si el único idiota aquí era yo.

- Quiero que lo intentemos.- mis ojos viajaron con rapidez a su rostro

- ¿Qué…?.- jadee

- Podemos intentarlo Jacke.- acercó su mano y tomó la mía que seguía formando un puño.- Yo quiero intentarlo

- Leah, no creo que sea lo mejor.- continué cuando ella hizo amago de defender su causa.- Yo no siento lo mismo por ti.- fui sincero

- Algo sientes y aunque suene…humillante.- bajó su cabeza con vergüenza.- Lo tomo

- Vamos a equivocarnos y…

- Tan sólo te ruego…- cerró sus ojos y boca con fuerza soltando mi mano y poniéndose de pie.

Sus piernas se condujeron con lentitud pequeños espacios entre ella y yo. Quise hablar y seguir haciendo entrar en razón a esa mujer en cuanto los errores que se cometerían al _"intentar"_ tener una…relación amorosa entre ella y yo, sin embargo, su semblante parecía estar concentrado en algo mientras seguía deambulando. Un profundo suspiro me hizo detener mis pensamientos y concentrarme en ella.

- Está bien. No me he…- negó con su cabeza.- Nunca voy a sacarme a Sam de aquí.- indicó su pecho y rostro se crispó en una mueca de dolor.- Pero…siento algo por ti. Quizás nació del tiempo juntos, quizás del dolor que compartimos.- sus brazos se movían en todas direcciones.- No lo sé… Sólo sé que hay algo dentro de mí por ti, y que tenemos derecho a ser felices…o al menos buscar una forma, si es que la hay…

Para cuando terminó su discurso, su dolor se convirtió en el mío propio y no pude dejar de preguntarme ¿Cuánto de la licantropía había quedado arraigado en nuestros cuerpos a pesar del tiempo? Cuando estábamos en fase, los pensamientos y sentimientos del demás parecían ser los de uno mismo. Ahora era otro tiempo, y hacía mucho no adoptaba mi forma lupina, sin embargo, podía sentir a la perfección el sentimiento de soledad y desesperación de Leah por ser parte de algo, sentirse en relación con alguien.

Hacía 10 años atrás me había negado al estado del albergar esperanzas de felicidad y sentimientos de amor o lo que fuera por alguien ¿Era tan descabellado todo esto? Más allá de ser un licántropo, era un hombre. Y aunque jamás había estado muy centrado en las sensaciones de experiencias humanas totales, quizás era tiempo…

- ¿Quieres intentarlo?.- mis ojos aun estaban fijos en la mesa.- Yo estoy dispuesta.- susurró

- ¿Y si esto no funciona Leah?.- suspiré con lentitud, y no quise exponer que estaba convencido que esto _no_ funcionaría

- Tan sólo no te cierres a la posibilidad.- se hincó a mi costado y estiró su mano hasta tomar la mía

- No lo sé.- respondí finalmente.- Leah, yo no siento nada más allá que…una amistad por ti. Lo de anoche fue… Creo que confundiste las cosas

- No me importa.- contestó obstinada.- Sólo me importa el ahora y…el futuro.

Sopesé todo un mundo y mi vida hasta ahora en tan sólo un par de minutos. Sabía que esto no iba a tener buenos resultados, pero de todas maneras mi vida parecía nunca ir a desembocar en un final feliz. Sam tampoco volvería a reclamar el amor perdido de Leah, y yo era lo más próximo que ella tenía para alcanzar un grado de felicidad.

Yo tenía en cierto sentido la misma esencia que el hombre al cual ella amaría para siempre ¿Podría olvidar mis sentimientos y darle un poco de felicidad a otra persona? Sabía que no podría obsequiarle un mundo de colores a Leah o a cualquiera que estuviera esperando tocar la puerta de mi ser, pero al menos…podía ser un poco menos egoísta.

Yo nunca la amaría de la forma que cualquier mujer se merecía, pero podría darle un poco de ese afecto…maquillado. Podía…

- Va…vamos a intentarlo.- asentí y la miré fijamente

Sus ojos tampoco centellearon como la mujer enamorada que recibe el sí al tomar la iniciativa y declararse, pero al menos me dejaron en claro algo. En cierto modo, yo ahora pertenecía a ella y ella a mí. Poco importaba ese pensamiento… Yo no sería nunca de nadie, porque la única mujer que podría haber reclamado mi cuerpo, mi ser y mi corazón, lo había pisoteado y tirado.

No era el entero Jacob Black quien se habría a este nuevo escenario. Eran mis restos…que se acoplaban a los que quedaban también de Leah.

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todas quienes se dieron el tiempo de leerme y comentar.<strong>

**Un beso enorme y espero que el cap les agrade. **

**...**

**PD: Por ahora no habrá adelanto en el blog. **

**...**

**"Tiempos dificiles en mi país, por eso me he demorado. Penita por las 21 personas maravillosas que partieron de ese mundo... Solo esperar que estén en un lugar mejor, y que muchos sigamos el ejemplo tan noble por el cual ellos dejaron este mundo. Al planeta entero le faltan mas personas como ellos..." **

**Pam3**


	3. Chapter 3

**MIRANDO HACIA ATRÁS**

**Cap III**

_..._

_"Jacob nunca frenó su paso cuando salió de esa habitación creyendo a Bella muerta. Nunca conoció a Renesmé y tampoco pudo conocer el verdadero sentimiento. Diez años han pasado y aunque se cree haber enterrado todo el pasado, éste nunca desaparece".-_

_..._

**Jacob**

**_...  
><em>**

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba teniendo mi taller, había llegado con retraso. Los chicos en cuanto me habían visto entrar, habían comenzado con su rutina de bromas, pero luego de unos cuantos segundos todos habían optado por el silencio. Supongo que se debía a que la expresión de mi rostro no daba para malas bromas.

Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche repasando una y otra vez la conversación y nuestro acuerdo con Leah _¡¿Dónde demonios tenía la cabeza cuando había aceptado?_

Me había ido a la cama creyendo que intentando hacer feliz a Leah, podría vivir medianamente tranquilo, ya que yo nunca encontraría nuevamente la mía ¡Pero no era así! ¡Yo jamás podría hacer feliz a alguien si no sentía nada por ella! _¿Y ahora qué me quedaba? ¿Seguir adelante y fingir?_ Esto no iba a resultar, y lo peor de todo, es que ambos saldríamos dañados.

- ¿Mala noche?.- Andrew me había seguido hasta la pequeña oficina que tenía

- Algo así.- murmuré de mala gana

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo si tienes algún problema.- ofreció

Me voltee hacia él con el único propósito de enviarlo a la mierda, sin embargo, alguna parte de mi reconoció dejándome ver que lo más sensato en este momento era hablar y pedir algún tipo de consejo a alguien cercano, y en este caso, Andrew era el único.

- Necesito…- inspiré en forma profunda mientras el cerraba la puerta tras su espalda y entraba en el pequeño espacio.- Anoche cometí un error

- ¿Te acostaste con Leah?.- cuestionó de forma inmediata

- Creí que eso lo dabas por sentado.- me burlé en medio de mi tensión.

- Vamos Jake, somos camaradas y confío en tu palabra si me dices que no tienes nada con ella.- sonreí.- Sólo me gusta tomarte el pelo y sacarte de tus casillas, pero ahora dime ¿Fue eso?

- Andy.- lo llamé como solíamos hacerlo.- Nos besamos y…se supone que ahora estamos intentando tener algo

- Entiendo.- confirmó, aun cuando su ceño se frunció.- ¿Y eso tiene algo de malo?

- ¡Todo, maldita sea!.- me exasperé.- Ella y yo…- sopesé como decirle la verdad, aun cuando había cosas que debía seguir callando

- Veamos si entiendo algo.- se sentó frente a mi.- Tú y Leah nunca habían tenido nada.- asentí.- Y ahora si lo tienen.- volví a asentir.- ¿No sientes nada por ella?

- No.- contesté en automático

- ¿Y por qué entonces decidiste darte una oportunidad con ella?.- cuestionó

- Porque yo nunca seré completamente feliz como lo eres tú y Samantha, y siento que puedo al menos hacer que alguien sí lo sea.- enfaticé ejemplificándolo

- Me parece que estás siendo un tanto dramático.- sonrió.- Aun no eres completamente feliz porque no te has enamorado

- Nunca voy a enamorarme.- fui rotundo

- No puedes decir o saber eso Jake.- seguía riendo.- Eres aun joven y de seguro…

- Yo estuve enamorado una vez y ella…- corté mis palabras bajando mi cabeza y cruzando mis brazos por mi cuello

- ¿Qué paso con ella?.- inquirió. Su voz ya no era divertida

_¿Qué podía decirle?_ _¿Ella se caso con un chupasangres y se convirtió en una de ellos? ¡He, porque los vampiros existen Andy! ¡Yo soy un licántropo!_

- Ella murió.- opté por decir. Mitad verdad y mitad mentira

Un silencio poco habitual se instauró allí. Cuando levanté mi cabeza, pude ver por primera vez en todo el tiempo que lo conocía a Andrew en estado casi de shock, y casi cómico, sino fuera porque me dolía decir aquello y saber que para mí al menos, era la triste realidad.

- Lo siento Jake.- habló después de unos segundos

- No te preocupes. Ya es…pasado.- me las arreglé para decir

- ¿Tú y ella estaban juntos?.- sus preguntas eran en tono tan bajo que apenas podía escucharle

- Estuvimos conectados de una manera mágica…siempre.- suspiré.- Y debíamos estar juntos para siempre

- Así es como uno lo ve cuando se enamora de esa persona.- concordó.- Pero el destino es incierto amigo y…

- ¡No!.- grité y me levanté furioso.- ¡El maldito destino lo escribió ella!

- ¿Se mató?.- la voz de pánico de Andrew me alertó que estaba errando mis acciones en su presencia. Intenté calmarme

- En cierto modo… En realidad así fue.- opté por decir

- ¡Santo Dios! Jake, realmente lo siento.- se levantó y palmeó mi hombro.- Debe haber sido muy difícil para ti. Yo mismo no sé que haría si Samantha…si a ella le pasara algo.- pasaron varios minutos de silencio a lo que continuó.- Pero hermano, todos merecemos segundas oportunidades. Tu amor por ella no será reemplazado por el que puedas llegar a sentir por Leah. Uno ama de diversas formas y en diversos niveles.

Escuché sus palabras y lo abracé con fuerza. Era lo único que podría recibir de él, puesto que nunca conocería la verdadera historia, y con eso debía conformarme yo… Con consejos de realidades inconclusas.

Un alboroto se formó fuera de donde nos encontrábamos, lo que nos sacó de nuestro corto intercambio de palabras. Andrew y yo nos observamos con la interrogación marcada en el rostro y el se acercó hasta la puerta para saber de qué se trataba. Lo vi sonreír y mover su cabeza en forma negativa, hasta cuando se volteó hacia mí.

- ¿Quieres conocer la causante de tal alboroto entre ese grupo de testosterona?.- me carcajee al escuchar ello

- No gracias. Voy a terminar unas cosas aquí y luego estaré con ustedes

- Bueno, yo sí que quiero deleitar mi vista con esa hermosura ¿Sabes de quién se trata?.- cuestionó divertido

- Supongo que la chica de turno.- respondí a sabiendas de que mujer que pasara por el taller, era como un golpe eléctrico para cada uno

- Pues la chica de turno esta vez, es la dueña del auto más extravagante que tenemos

- ¿La de esa joya que hemos estado reparando?- inquirí un poco más interesado en el tema

- Esa misma. Y definitivamente es un regalo para los ojos de cualquiera, tanto su auto como ella.- frotó sus manos con entusiasmo.- ¿De verdad no vienes?

Lo pensé unos cuantos segundos y decidí definitivamente que no. Andrew salió pitando de allí y tuve que reprimir una carcajada cuando lo divisé alistándose frente a los vidrios que separaban en taller de lo que era mi oficina. Por lo visto la chica debía ser realmente atrayente para que hasta ese hombre que llevaba marcada con fuego el nombre de Samantha, se comportara como un adolescente.

Me interné en el sanitario para cambiar mi vestimenta y reunirme con los demás para seguir con nuestro trabajo. Las risas aun se escuchaban desde aquel lugar, y me vi cambiando mi atuendo con más premura de lo que estaba pensado desde un principio. La verdad era que la curiosidad me había picado fuerte, y quería saber si sin duda alguna esa chica era para quedar con la boca abierta como veía a los demás.

En cuanto estuve listo, tiré mis ropas sobre la silla más cercana y prácticamente corrí hacia donde escuché un motor encenderse, pero para mi mala suerte lo único que logré divisar fue una pálida y femenina mano que se agitaba desde la ventanilla del conductor.

. ¡Dios mío trae a esa mujer de regreso a mí!.- vitoreó Lucas y se dejó caer sobre el capó de otro coche

Dejé de escuchar sus comentarios cada vez más obscenos sobre la chica, cuando en efluvio fuerte y extraño se dejó sentir en el aire… Me acerqué hasta donde podía sentirlo con mayor concentración y cerré mis ojos para poder concentrarme y ver si mis sentidos aun podían darme una vaga orientación, pero nada… Era completamente extraño y sin embargo, me parecía familiar _¿De donde? ¿De quién?_

- Jacob.- abrí los ojos en forma automática al escuchar la voz de Leah

- Leah.- saludé y su rostro un tanto contrariado me indicó que algo no iba bien.- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué es eso?.- cuestionó y caminó a mi alrededor olisqueando el ambiente

- No es nada.- le quité importancia sin tener sentido muy bien del por qué

- Me parece un aroma…- dejó su frase a medias cuando carraspee y me voltee para señalar en forma imperceptible a los chicos que ya estaban trabajando nuevamente

- Ya te he dicho que no es nada, y en cualquier caso, no creo que sea el momento adecuado.- hablé con el mayor sigilo

- Tienes razón.- estuvo de acuero. De pronto su expresión cambió y se acercó sin darme tiempo nuevamente a reaccionar besándome en los labios.- Hola.- volvió a saludar.- Pasé por aquí y pensé que podíamos comer juntos

Su excusa era francamente patética, puesto que su lugar de trabajo quedaba exactamente al otro lado de donde me encontraba yo, pero dado el caso lo dejé pasar y en vez de ello, asentí a su oferta y nuevamente en tiempo record me volví a poner mi mejor atuendo.

El restaurante que había escogido se encontraba para mi satisfacción abarrotado de gente, lo que hacía un tanto imposible la conversación. Básicamente el intercambio de palabras estuvo concentrado en unas cuantas preguntas y respuestas con monosílabos, lo que para mi percepción estaba bien, al no tener mayor tema de conversación.

Nunca habíamos tenidos temas en común, por lo que ahora con los cambios establecidos, parecíamos tener menos.

- Hoy he hablado a la reserva.- comentó de pronto cuando la comida ya estaba casi agotada en nuestros platos

- ¿Cómo está todo por allá?.- pregunté aun cuando solía mantenerme informado de lo que pasaba casi semanalmente, al menos a lo que respectaba a mi familia.

- Todos bien y todos…contentos.- su última palabra dicha con distinta entonación me hizo fijar mi mirada en ella

- ¿A qué se debe esa alegría?.- inquirí, incluso sabiendo muy bien la respuesta y sobre todo que no sería de mi agrado

- Bien, pues le he hecho saber que tú y yo estamos en una relación.- sonrió casi a punto de romperse la mandíbula

- ¡¿Qué hiciste, qué?.- alcé mis voz atrayendo varias miradas a mi lugar

- ¿Podrías bajar la voz?.- me susurró cambiando su expresión a molesta.- He puesto al tanto a nuestras familias de lo que…

- ¿A las familias o a Sam?.- objeté furioso por sus acciones

- Jacob, deja de meter a Sam en este asunto.- siseó

- Pues entonces deja tú de pensar siempre en torno a como reaccionará él. Métete en tu cabeza que él ya no está interesado en ti, o en lo que pueda pasarte. Sam ama a Emily y nunca jamás volverá a sentir por ti lo que una vez sintió ¡El no sentirá celos si le dices que tienes algo conmigo o con el rey de España! ¡No te quie…!.

No alcancé a terminar mi discurso furibundo, cuando la mano de Leah se estampó contra mi mejilla con tal fuerza que volteó mi rostro hacia el lado opuesto. Mis ojos se toparon inmediatamente con una multitud de ojos curiosos que observaban estupefactos el show que estábamos protagonizando, incluso dejando el lugar en completo silencio.

- Creo que será mejor que dejemos nuestro almuerzo hasta aquí. Nos vemos en casa.- se levantó de la mesa y prácticamente corrió a la salida.

_¡Felicidades Black!_ Me reprendí mentalmente. Aun cuando desde anoche había dicho intentar hacer feliz a Leah, parecía que estaba esforzándome en hacer todo lo contrario ¿Por qué carajo intentaba canalizar toda mi rabia en ella, si yo mismo me había metido en este lío?

Me levanté con desgana de mi asiento dejando el dinero sobre la mesa y saliendo sin observar al resto, que poco a poco había vuelto a sus conversaciones, pero que sin duda aún intentaban ver el rostro del idiota que había sido puesto en su lugar.

**…**

- ¿A qué hora piensas irte a casa?.- resoplé al oír la voz de Andy

- Eres tú el que debería estar fuera de aquí.- contesté y salí de debajo del coche. Había pasado horas allí, hasta dejarlo listo para su entrega

- Le dije a Samantha que nos había llegado trabajo extra.- expresó con soberbia

- No creo que le cause risa saber que le has mentido.- toqué un buen punto, y fue mi turno de sonar soberbio

- No tiene como enterarse.- rebatió

- ¿Seguro?.- moví mis cejas arriba y abajo. Su silencio me indicó que nuestro juego había sido ganado por mí. Me carcajee

- Jacob Black, si le he mentido hoy a la mujer con quien pienso pasar el resto de mi vida, ha sido solamente porque desde que llegaste de ese almuerzo, tu cara de culo no ha dejado asqueados a todos…y preocupados.- añadió poniéndose serio

- Sólo tuve un pequeño desencuentro con Leah.- le resté importancia-

- ¿Así sin más? Jake, las cosas entre ustedes recién toman forma… Me preocupa que empiecen con tan mal paso

- A mi también.- admití y me apoyé sobre una de las murallas

- Ven, vamos a beber algo por ahí e intentamos arreglar el mundo.- palmeó mi hombro al pasar junto a mí

- ¿Y si Samantha percibe tu olor a alcohol? ¿No que sólo estabas haciendo trabajos extras?.- quise tomarle el pelo

- Tú me obligaste.- gritó desde el interior carcajeándose, a lo que yo le seguí

En la quinta cerveza había perdido la cuenta de cuantas llevábamos, pero lo cierto era que mi resistencia para estas cosas si bien en comparación con Andrew era mucho mejor, de por sí con mi naturaleza, estaba bastante desmejorado. Ya la quinta cerveza comenzaba a hacer efectos extraños en mi cuerpo, y nostálgicamente recordé salidas con la manada a beber para hacernos más grandes…en donde la quinta seguía siendo como la primera. Había pasado demasiado tiempo de aquello.

- Creo…creo que es hora de irnos.- articulé tomando a Andy por el brazo

- _Nocreoquepoderme_.- balbuceó incoherencias, sin embargo, le comprendí

- Podría correr contigo en mis brazos.- me reí relatando acciones verdaderas, ahora que mi amigo estaba fuera de servicio

Nos tomó poco tiempo estar fuera del portal donde compartía su vida con Samantha. Una chica preciosa, que aun me hacía preguntarme qué era lo que había visto en un idiota como mi amigo. La respuesta me llegó sin buscarla, porque aunque siempre estuviese molestándolo, Andrew era una de las pocas personas que tenían ganado un pedazo de lo que debía llamarse corazón y estar ubicado al costado izquierdo de mi pecho.

Andrew me recordaba a Seth y su incondicionalidad. Andrew hubiese sido sin duda alguna mi camarada de haber nacido en la Püsh y compartir mi verdadera realidad.

- ¿Trabajo extraordinario, eh?.- fue el saludo de su chica en cuanto abrió la puerta, cruzándose de brazos

Habría asustado a cualquiera que no la conociera, pero yo podía ver más allá de lo que su fachada quería demostrar. Sus ojos adoraban al que ahora estaba paupérrimamente en mis brazos. Ella realmente lo amaba, idiota y todo.

- Lo siento, es culpa mía.- me excusé lo mejor que pude, cuando vi aparecer una sonrisa en sus labios

- Entonces serás tú quien lo deje sobre el sofá ¡Porque en ese estado no dormirá en la cama! Y sino, deberá quedarse aquí.- indicó el piso riendo

- Expiaré mis culpas y lo acostaré donde quieras.- ofrecí y me indicó que avanzara al interior

Tenían una casa preciosa. No era una mansión, como la que alguna vez pisé en otro lugar, pero cada cosa que allí había me hacía pensar en su relación como una que yo hubiese querido para mí, con fotografías de los momentos felices vividos, muebles comprados con esfuerzo entre ambos…calor de hogar, el que yo no tenía.

Lo dejé recostado sobre el gran sofá, en el cual obviamente estaría tan cómodo como en la cama. Definitivamente Samantha no deseaba que mi pobre amigo tuviese una mala noche, a pesar de su estado.

- Bien, mañana sólo será su cabeza y estómago el que te de problemas.- sonreí cuando avanzaba hacia la salida

- Lo atenderé.- prometió con una sonrisa

- No volverá a ocurrir.- prometí

- No me importa si ocurre para acompañar a un amigo que no se encuentra bien.- expresó y supe que ella estaba enterada de más cosas de las que yo creía

- Gracias.- dije con convicción

- De nada Jake, y espero que estés mejor.- se despidió con un abrazo y entró a la casa

**…**

No había una sola alma por las calles. Una que otra luz resplandecía de las casas, y suponía que se trataba del televisor encendido en una película que parejas compartían en esta fría noche.

Ya no tenía más que hacer en la calle, y era hora de enfrentar a la que ahora era mi compañera. Le debía una disculpa y la promesa a mí mismo que haría funcionar las cosas. Se lo debía a ella, a mí y la reserva que a estas horas debían estar enterados de los cambios entre Leah y yo. Debía darle a mi padre una alegría, en medio de tanta tristeza.

Metí mis manos a mis vaqueros, aun cuando el frío no podía calarse por mis huesos y emprendí rumbo a casa, sin embargo, una extraña sensación de alguien tras mis pasos me hizo detenerme y mirar sobre mi hombro.

¡Extraño! Pero estaba seguro que mis sentidos aun no estaban del todo dormidos, y alguien caminaba tras de mí. Si era un asaltante, sentía tener que romperle un par de huesos, pero eso le enseñaría a no meterse con nadie más…

Pero de pronto me quedé estático… Ese olor, ese aroma… _¡Mierda! ¿Me estaba volviendo loco?_ Aspiré unas cuantas veces más y ese temblor característico que hacía mucho no revivía estaba apoderándose de mi cuerpo… _¡Ese aroma! ¡Ese pesti…!_

- ¿Jacob? ¿Jake, eres tú?

¡Mierda! Fue lo último que pensé, cuando mis ojos se encontraron con la figura que salía de entre los árboles… Alguien me había estado siguiendo, y ese alguien estaba allí, para traerme el pasado de vuelta.

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé, demasiado tiempo perdida... Pero el tiempo va en contra mío :(<strong>

**Así que aquí está un nuevo capítulo y espero sea de su agrado**

**Cariños y enormes y gracias por quienes se han pasado a leer. Responderé cualquier duda que tengan :)**

**...**

**Pam3**


	4. Chapter 4

**MIRANDO HACIA ATRÁS**

**Cap IV**

_..._

_"Jacob nunca frenó su paso cuando salió de esa habitación creyendo a Bella muerta. Nunca conoció a Renesmé y tampoco pudo conocer el verdadero sentimiento. Diez años han pasado y aunque se cree haber enterrado todo el pasado, éste nunca desaparece".-_

_..._

**Jacob**_  
><em>

**...  
><strong>

Me voltee casi como en cámara lenta, quedando de frente a esa diminuta persona que efectivamente traía el pasado como un saco a cuestas, dejándolo frente a mí. Tuve que reprimir una carcajada en medio de mis nervios, cuando el pensamiento referido a que no había cambiado en nada pasó por mi cabeza_ ¡Por supuesto que no!_ Ella era un muerto viviente, y los muertos no varían.

- Jacob.- susurró acompañando mi nombre de una radiante sonrisa.- Demasiado tiempo sin vernos

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar sus palabras. Me hubiese imaginado otra exclamación, pero también recordé que ella era la bendita psíquica, y seguramente conocía a la perfección mi paradero, incluso mejor que yo mismo.

- Alice.- medio gruñí

- ¿Cómo estás?.- cuestionó dando un paso hacia mí. Retrocedí en forma instintiva.- No voy a hacerte daño.- se apresuró a explicar alzando sus manos en rendición. Me carcajee

- Por supuesto que no podrías hacerme daño.- la miré en forma despectiva.- Y estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.- respondí sarcásticamente

Siguió sonriendo como si hubiese encontrado el trofeo al final del arcoiris, comenzando a irritarme. Miré detrás de ella y volví a fruncir el ceño al no ver a ninguno de los otros aparecerse. Recordaba básicamente que acostumbraban a deambular en parejas…al menos varios de ellos, por lo que me extrañaba encontrarla sola. Y sobre todo, rogaba a quien fuera no ver aparecer a _ella._

- Los demás se han quedado en las afueras de la ciudad, con una familia amiga.- contestó mi pregunta no formulada. Elevé mis cejas y sentí una pizca de decepción_ ¿Qué mierda pasaba conmigo y mi maldito masoquismo?_.- Y Jasper se encuentra un tanto indispuesto.

- _¿Indispuesto?_ ¿Los vampiros se enferman?.- me burlé, viendo por fin una fina línea de ira traspasar por su rostro

- No de esa forma, más bien tiene que ver con cierta…- su voz se fue apagando al darse cuenta que estaba develando demasiada información sin que yo hubiese siquiera consultado por ello.

- No me interesa saber sobre sus temas.- le comenté exasperado

- Ni siquiera de…¿Bella?.- susurró y me miró expectante por mi respuesta

- _Ella_…está muerta para mí.- confronté sin derecho a réplica.- Y me encantaría decir que fue un agrado verte, pero no acostumbro a mentir.- me di media vuelta, al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar

- Se recuerda todos los días de su mejor amigo.- la escuché decir haciendo detener mi huída

- Los chupasangres olvidan al pasar los años.- dije de espalda a ella.- Y los licántropos, olvidamos con el paso de los _días_.- mentí, yéndome de allí

- Adiós Jake.- oí su despedida a los lejos

Tranqué la puerta con fuerza al llegar a casa, como si de esa forma todo lo que venía pasando por mi mente durante el trayecto se fuese a esfumar. Pero no era así, y al dejarme desplomar en el asiento, fue como si una avalancha de recuerdos me asaltaran

_Bella agradeciendo su coche nuevo, o al menos nuevo para ella_

_Bella riendo despreocupada en mi garaje_

_Bella cocinando para Charlie mientras yo relataba historias_

_Bella escuchando atentamente las historias contadas por la tribu_

_Bella compartiendo mis mayores secretos_

_Bella saltando ese acantilado_

_Bella decidiendo su futuro_

- ¿Estás bien?.- la voz de Leah me sacó de mi ensoñación

- Lo estoy.- respondí con voz ronca y tensa

- Tus manos están temblando.- apuntó, al tiempo que me daba cuenta de ello. Las restregué contra mis vaqueros

- Es sólo que he caminado bastante. A Andrew se le pasaron las copas y tuve que dejarlo en su casa y caminar desde allí.- expliqué a medias la realidad

- ¿Estuvieron bebiendo? ¿Y tu coche?.- cuestionó

- Lo dejé en el taller. Las leyes no entenderían que por ser licántropo mis reflejos no fallarían con alcohol en el cuerpo.- bromee para salir del paso

- ¿Tienes hambre?.- preguntó caminando hacia la cocina. La seguí, comenzaría a hacer las cosas bien

- La verdad es que no, sólo estoy un poco cansado.- respondí parándome en el umbral de la puerta

- Igualmente dejé un bocado preparado para ti allí.- indicó el microondas

Sonreí con su gesto, y ello me indicó que quizás mi errores no eran tan lapidarios. Leah se preocupaba por mí, incluso si me había portado horas pasadas como un idiota con ella. No se merecía esto, y tampoco que mi cabeza nuevamente estuviese evocando el rostro de alguien que ya no valía la pena.

Mi encuentro con Alice Cullen debía quedar en el pasado y reservada para mí. Le debía a Leah momentos que hubiese soñado pasar con otra persona. Ella podía ser mi compañera por el resto de mis días, y yo podía llegar a centrarme en hacerla feliz. Bella Swan ya no existía para mí y no le debía ni siquiera el más mínimo lamento.

- Siento lo de hoy.- comencé, viendo a Leah incomodarse con mi comentario

- No te preocupes, la culpa de todo es mía. No debía precipitarme con las cosas.- se volteó tratando de mantenerse ocupada y esquivándome

- Era lo que correspondía.- rebatí.- Creo más bien que lo que me molestó, no fue que la noticia haya sido dada por mí.- mentí para hacerla sentir bien. Bufó y me increpó

- No mientas Jacob, sabes perfectamente que tu arrebato de hoy se debió a que no estás seguro de esto.- bajó sus ojos a sus manos enlazadas.- No quiero que esto se convierta en un reto para ti

- Estoy seguro de la decisión que tomamos.- me acerqué hasta ella quedando casi pegado a su cuerpo

- No me amas, y tampoco estoy segura si sientes algo más allá que agradecimiento por mí.- sonrió enigmáticamente.- En realidad agradecimiento por haber sido cabeza dura y no dejarte morir de inanición.- gastó una broma haciendonos sonreír a ambos

- Si bueno.- agité mi cabeza.- Tienes razón en ello, por más que traté de dejarte fuera de mi vida, tuve que aguantarte mucho tiempo.- me jacté.- Sin embargo, puedo llegar a quererte Leah…- sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos.- Mucho más de lo que ya te quiero.- pedí perdón en silencio por mis mentiras y acorté la distancia entre ambos

Me acerqué a ella en forma lenta, midiendo su reacción en cuanto a mi cercanía, sin embargo, ella no titubeó y estuvo a merced de lo que sería mi reacción. Sus ojos vagaban desde los míos hasta mi boca, esperando que diera el último paso y lo dí.

Sus labios se sentían suaves a los míos y cálidos de una forma diferente al último beso compartido. No sabía qué había cambiado en realidad, pero parecía ser que ahora podía ver una mejor reacción de mi cuerpo hacia el suyo. Comencé a besarla en forma pausada, yendo en forma lenta a un ritmo abrasador… Sus manos recorrieron mi pecho con seguridad hasta envolverlos detrás de mi cuello acercándome más a ella.

Gimió sobre mi boca cuando mi lengua en forma cauta recorrió su labio inferior y se adentró en ella al momento de darme acceso. No era amor lo que estaba sintiendo, sin embargo, se sentía bien… Se sentía lo correcto y era así.

Nos besamos por largo rato, en el mismo que me concentré en repetirme una y otra vez que esto era lo quería.

- Wow.- fue lo primero que dijo una vez me separé de ella

- ¿Estoy perdonado?.- cuestioné haciendo un puchero. Sonrió de forma genuina, sin embargo, de pronto su rostro se volvió serio y sin disimulo se acercó más a mí como buscando algo_ ¡Mierda!_ ¿Acaso esa captaba…?

- ¿Qué es ese aroma?.- inquirió aun olfateándome

- No es nada.- mentí y me alejé de ella, o al menos eso quise, pues me siguió de cerca

- Hueles a…- se quedó callada y me observó cautelosamente.- ¿Qué me estás ocultando? Hoy en tu taller rondaba un efluvio similar, y ahora… Estaba un tanto aturdida con tu beso, pero…

- ¿Te aturdo con mis besos? ¡Wow! Eso sí que es wow.- traté de dejar el tema atrás

- No cambies el tema Jacob Black.- me indicó. Debería haber sabido que era Leah con quien hablaba

- Está bien.- admití finalmente.- No tengo idea de lo que se trató en el taller, aunque yo también lo noté. Pero esta noche…- la miré un instante, sopesando la posibilidad de compartir la verdad con ella.- Me encontré con un vampiro.- encogí mis hombros restándole importancia

- ¿Con un vampiro? ¿Un chupasangres? ¿Dónde?.- demandó poniendo sus brazos en jarra sobre su cadera

- Cuando volvía a casa.- respondí sereno o aparentando ello

- ¿Quién era? ¿Alguien conocido?.- me observó con sus cejas casi juntas

- Vamos Leah.- resoplé.- Los Cu… Esos imbéciles no son los únicos en su repugnante especie.- rogué para que ella no tuviera el mismo encuentro mío.- Tampoco me quedé a averiguar si tenía relación con ellos.- volví a encoger mis hombros

- Tienes razón.- asintió finalmente dándose por vencida.- Es sólo que hemos estado tanto tiempo alejados de ellos que parece como si no existieran más de los suyos en el mundo

Asentí dándole la razón y volví a besarla para dejar nuestra incómoda conversación en el pasado.

Después de todo, parece que besar a Leah se convertiría finalmente en mi pasatiempo favorito, ya fuese por evitar problemas o simplemente porque…se sentía bien. Y me hacía sentir más que un licántropo fracasado…me hacía sentir un hombre de verdad.

**…**

Los días comenzaron a pasar, y el recuerdo de ese encuentro parecía casi tan lejano como si nunca hubiese existido. Realmente me empezaba a preguntar si habría sido una mala jugada de mi cabeza o de verdad había pasado… Hasta mi conversación con Samantha luego de dejar a Andrew era real, más allá no tenía como saber si también existió ese suceso.

Parecía relajarme cada día más con la relación que estaba teniendo con Leah, aunque igualmente me costaban algunas cosas, intentaba dar lo mejor de mí. Ella también parecía más relajada, o quizás la palabra correcta era más comprometida, pues no había pasado día en estas pocas semanas en que no tuviese un gesto que me hiciera querer retribuirle su cariño hacia mí, aunque de mi parte no podía llamarlo más que eso.

- ¿Papá?.- hablé luego que mi llamado fuera respondido en la reserva

- Jacob, que gusto oírte hijo.- sonreí ante su tono envolvente de cariño

- Igual para mí papá.- respondí.- ¿Cómo están todos por allá?

- Todo igual que siempre.- exclamó, aunque sabía bien que no era tan así. Más de algo debía haber traído a colación mi anunciada relación con Leah

No era que en estas tres o cuatro semanas no hubiese hablado a mi padre, pues lo hacía regularmente cada semana, sin embargo, estas últimas veces siempre debía guardar sus consultas debido a visitas allí o simplemente no se encontraba en casa y me tocaba charlar unos pocos minutos con quien fuese que se encontrase allí. Después de todo, mi casa parecía seguir siendo el punto de reunión de todos en la reserva.

- Supongo…- comencé sin saber como continuar.- Te enteraste.- fui directo

- ¿A cual de todas las cosas que se entera el viejo Billy te refieres?.- gemí sabiendo que estaba haciendo esto a propósito

- Lo mío y Leah.- susurré demasiado bajo, como queriendo esconder ello de alguien más, aun cuando estaba sólo y él también

- ¡Ah! Eso.- apuntó con un deje de diversión y algo más.- Sí, se ha comentado algo por estos lados, debo decir que no viniendo de tu boca.- medio increpó

- Si bueno, he estado un tanto ocupado. Y bueno, también tú lo has estado…y…

- Jacob, nunca estoy ocupado para los asuntos referidos a mis hijos. Sólo estaba esperando que tú tuvieras el valor suficiente para contarlo.- suspiré en derrota, mi padre no tenía un pelo de tonto

- Lo estamos intentando papá.- me excusé patéticamente

- ¿Lo están o tú lo estás?.- acentuó con ese calibre de suspicacia que no aminoraba con el paso del tiempo

- No es tan fácil.- respondí cansino

- Jacob.- suspiró y esperé a su continuación. Esta sería la típica charla de padre a hijo.- No es que no me alegre, porque Leah es una muchacha encantadora.- rodé los ojos.- Bueno, hasta el punto que su temperamento no sale a flote

- Buen punto.- traté de bromear

- Sin embargo, me preocupa lo que pueda ocurrir si tu te aburres de intentar algo que no sucederá o que simplemente pase lo que tiene que pasar algún día.- imprimación estaba grabado en esa corta frase

- No creo que eso exista para mí.- comenté con disgusto

- No lo puedes saber.- objetó.- Ninguno de nosotros ha tenido el conocimiento del destino en nuestras manos.- continuó.- Lo de Bella…

- No tiene nada que ver ella en este asunto papá.- le corté en forma rotunda.- Ella está muerta

- Ella sigue respirando Jacob.- me rebatió

- No porque lo necesite.- dije con amargura

- No juegues con Leah.- fue su determinante orden o sugerencia, no supe procesarlo

- Creo que me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no haré tal cosa.- refunfuñé

- Conozco al Jacob hijo, amigo y camarada. No conozco al Jacob que está en ti en estos momentos en medio de una relación en la cual una o ambas partes no sienten aquel sentimiento que ata a una persona a otra.- sentenció con sabiduría

Me quedé en silencio un tiempo prolongado intentando aplacar mi mal humor ante las conjeturas de padre. Me sofocaba saber que en cierto modo tenía razón, pero fuese como fuese, yo no caería tan bajo como para dañar a Leah de esa manera. Pasara lo que pasara me quedaría con ella, aun cuando mi imprimación se diera delante de mis ojos, cosa que igualmente no creía.

- Seth no ha dejado de fanfarronear que su cuñado en nada más y nada menos que Jacob Black.- comentó cuando yo no dije una sola palabra. Su comentario me sacó más de una carcajada

- Me suponía que ese enano sacaría provecho de todo esto.- contesté divertido

- Así es.- concordó con la misma alegría ante las fechorías de ese crío.- Y Charlie…está igualmente contento por ti

- ¿Cómo está el?.- inquirí dejando de lado cual habría sido su juicio en torno a esto

- Está bien.- por su tono entendí que nada había variado mucho.- Extraña a Bella y sus constantes viajes.- bufé

- ¿Cuándo será el día en que dejen de engañarlo? Charlie es más listo de lo que Be…ella cree.- no quise pronunciar su nombre. Ardía mi pecho tan sólo hacerlo

- Estoy seguro que sí, y podría apostar una pierna mala de las mías a que sabe mucho más de lo que quiere admitir. Pero él es feliz así Jacob, viviendo o disimulando en la ignorancia. Al menos me alegra que Bella no lo haya dejado llorando sobre una lápida donde podría estar cualquiera, menos ella.- volví a bufar

- Tan sólo deberían decirle que los cuentos de vampiros son reales.- comenté con humor negro

- Y estoy seguro que contándole que su viejo y mejor amigo es un viejo lobo, interpretaría que se comió a caperucita y tampoco fue un hecho ficticio.- bromeó

- Papá tengo que dejarte.- me apresuré cuando escuché los inconfundibles pasos de Leah acercándose

- Cuídate hijo…y buena suerte con todo.- exclamó.- Espero poder verte pronto

- Si papá. Te quiero.- fue mi evasivo adiós, sin querer prometer algo que no sucedería

Leah entró a casa segundos después que cortara la llamada. Por su rostro al verme interpreté que sabía bien qué había estado haciendo y con quién había estado hablando, sin embargo, no presionó por respuestas de preguntas no formuladas.

- Hola.- sonrió dejando su preocupación de lado y caminando hasta estar frente a mí y darme un casto beso en los labios

- Hola.- contesté devolviéndole la sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal tu día?

- Agotador.- exclamó dejándose caer en el sofá y palmeando a su lado para que fuese allí.- ¿Y el tuyo?.- cuestionó cuando estuve a su lado

- Normal.- encogí mis hombros

- ¿Cenaste?.- preguntó tras acurrucarse en mis brazos. Aun me sentía un tanto extraño actuando así con ella, pero si estaba a gusto, lo haría

- No. La verdad es que pensaba en ofrecerte un panorama, pero si estás agotada…- dejé la frase inconclusa esperando su respuesta

- ¿Panorama?.- se irguió mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios

- Andrew y Samantha han ofrecido una cita doble.- rodé mis ojos.- Como si esos dos estuviesen conociéndose.- negué con la cabeza sonriendo.- Y nos han extendido una invitación para ir a comer a algún lugar y luego ir a bailar…como las parejas lo hacen.- comenté un tanto abrumado la última parte. Su sonrisa de pronto decayó y me golpee internamente por haber metido la pata

- ¿Estás realmente interesado en ir o es solamente por hacer lo que las parejas hacen?.- se burló de mi última frase y cerré mis ojos con fuerza suspirando ¡Mierda!

- Por supuesto que quiero ir, y eso que dije último, no lo hice como un insulto…solamente porque tú y yo somos una pareja y últimamente no hemos hecho nada así…- me defendí y traté de arreglar todo

- Está bien.- aceptó y se levantó.- Sólo dame unos minutos

- Okey.- acepté queriendo poner mis ojos en blanco

- ¿Cuál era la idea de las mujeres en desaprovechar el tiempo arreglándose? En otros tiempos hubiese gastado una broma de mal gusto como que no hiciera nada porque seguiría igual que siempre, sin embargo, ahora sólo lo acepté.

Me deslicé a mi cuarto previendo más que unos sólo minutos en que me tocaría esperar por ella, dándome una refrescante ducha.

Seriamente había dudado en aceptar la oferta de Andrew esta mañana, pero luego de darle un par de vueltas y de las insistentes llamadas de Samantha ofreciendo que sería una velada estupenda y que serviría para conocer al fin a la mujer que había podido amarrarme, acepté. Estaba nervioso por como comportarme con ella en medio de un lugar público y con espectadores que ciertamente estarían un tanto curiosos de verme por primera vez con alguien, pero dejé todo atrás…

En cuanto entré al salón, agradecía haberme dado esa tranquila y extensa ducha, pues como había creído, esos minutos se convirtieron rápidamente en una hora, hasta que unos tacones resonando sobre el suelo de madera me hicieron voltear con la intención de gastarle una pequeña gran broma, la cual quedó encerrada bajo llave en algún lugar de mi boca al ver a Leah enfundada en ese vestido negro ceñido a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

_¡¿Desde cuando Leah tenía ese tipo de ropa? ¡¿Desde cuando se había convertido en…esta perfecta mujer?_ Retorcí mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi pantalón, sientiendo un leve sudor en ellas_ ¡Carajo!_ No había palabras para describir la forma en que esas largas piernas eran adornadas con esos tacones de infarto y medias a juego. Su rostro, su cuello, su canalillo…_ ¡Mierda!_ Carraspee y centré mi miradas en las llaves del coche sobre la mesa de entrada

- ¿Nos vamos?.- pregunté un segundo después, abriendo la puerta y dejando que el frío de la noche me diera de lleno

- ¿Estoy presentable?.- consultó con un leve sonido de burla. Gemí y me voltee hacia ella

- Por…- _"supuesto"_ quise decir, pero supe por la expresión de sus ojos que esperaba más que ello.- Estás perfecta.- declaré viendo una sonrisa ensancharse sobre su rostro.- De haber sabido lo que escondías debajo de toda esa ropa, te hubiese hecho mi novia hace mucho tiempo.- bromee aligerando mi cálido ambiente. Su boca se abrió con sorpresa y me pregunté qué había dicho ahora

- Vamos.- interrumpió mis cavilaciones pasando por delante de mí.

¿Otra vez había metido la pata con mi broma?

**…**

- Parece que las chicas congeniaron.- me indicó Andrew con su cabeza hacia Leah y Samantha que no paraban de parlotear

- Cualquiera diría que no tienen vida social muy activa.- me sonreí tomando un trago de mi cerveza

- En estos momentos lo menos que quiero es conversar con el sexy vestido que lleva Samy.- gimiió Andrew y le propiné un puñetazo en su hombro.- ¡Auch! ¡Hey, tu chica se ve igualmente caliente!.- exclamó mientras sobaba su brazo creyendo que me había ofendido al no hacer alusión a Leah

- No es eso.- gruñí, causando que elevara sus cejas.- Es decir, si ella se ve…igualmente bien.- carraspee incómodo

- ¡¿Bien? ¿Es todo lo que crees que se ve? ¿Acaso no has mirado ese canalillo?.- indicó sugerente

- Basta Andrew o no será tu brazo quien reciba un regalo de mi parte esta vez.- apunté, acomodándome en mi asiento luego de mirar soslayadamente la unión de los senos de Leah, que ciertamente estaban comenzando a hacer estragos en la parte baja de mi cuerpo o podría bien ser la cerveza, no estaba seguro

- ¿Has tenido sexo con ella?.- me atraganté con mi propia saliva, atrayendo la atención de las chicas un momento, para luego volver a enfundarse en su plática risueña

- Por supuesto que no.- contesté casi indignado por su cuestionamiento poco sutil

- Hombre, creo que ahora comprendo tu genio diario.- movió su cabeza negativamente

- Idiota, estamos saliendo hace menos de un mes.- gruñí, no queriendo adentrar mi excusa a falta de apetito sexual por mi parte, al menos hasta hace unas horas atrás

- ¿A qué grado has llegado con ella?.- continuó su inoportuno interrogatorio

- Creo que has bebido demasiado.- demandé quitándole la botella de cerveza y dejándola sobre la mesa, poco antes que volviera a estar en sus manos nuevamente

- No sabía que fueras tan quisquilloso con el tema del sexo.- se carcajeó.- Nosotros con Samantha tuvimos nuestra primera vez poco después de la tercera salida

- ¿Debería preguntar cuanto tiempo figura eso?.- indagué sin querer una respuesta, pero estábamos hablando de Andrew y no dejaría pasar esto por su enorme sonrisa

- Dos semanas de habernos conocido. Y ya nos ves.- indicó a ambos.- Llevamos tantos años como el que tu no has desenfundado tus pantalones.- apuntó mi entrepierna

- Imbécil.- me reí, cortando el tema justo en el momento en que ambas chicas se nos unieron

- ¿Algo que debamos saber?.- inquirió Samantha apegándose a mi amigo

- Sólo conversábamos de trabajo.- le respondió el aludido, dejándome más tranquilo al ver que no se enfrascaba de lleno en dar detalles de lo que habíamos estado hablando

- A no señor, esta noche no es para hablar de trabajo, es para divertirnos.- tomó a Andrew y se lo llevó a la pista de baile

Los miré hasta perderlos de vista, para luego enfocar mi mirada en la botella casi vacía que estaba sobre la mesa, y no queriendo desviar mis ojos hacia Leah. Por el rabillo pude ver sus piernas cruzadas dejando poco a la imaginación.

- ¿Quieres bailar?.- ofrecí no muy convencido de mis dotes en esa área

- ¿Puedes mantenerte en pié?.- indicó con su barbilla la alta suma de botellas vacías sobre la mesa

- Estás hablando con Jacob Black.- me envaré sonriendo socarronamente.- ¿Puedes tú mantenerte en pié?.- extendí mi mano hacia ella y elevé mi ceja retándola

- Quiero ver eso.- aceptó tomando mi mano y guiándome ella hacia la pista

Andrew y Samantha se encontraban en su propia burbuja, mientras Leah danzaba como si fuese la dueña del lugar delante de mí. Debía decir que varias cosas había aprendido esta noche, y no sólo tenían que ver con dotes escondidos de Leah, sino también con cosas en mí que no creía vivas…como el deseo.

Verla así, tan resuelta y entregada, sin una pizca del mal humor que casi siempre acompañaba su diario vivir…era sofocante, pero una manera buena. Su cuerpo parecía llamar al mío de una forma sobrenatural, y ciertamente yo estaba dejándome llevar por ella ¿Sería lo correcto?

La música cambió a un ritmo más lento y me vi enfrascado en el enigma de llevarla de vuelta a nuestra mesa o envolver mis brazos a su alrededor. Mi pareja de amigos no perdió tiempo para juntar sus cuerpos, y entendiendo la pose de ella esperando por mí, me acerqué hasta tener sus pechos rozando el mío, envolviendo su diminuta cintura a su alrededor.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo en cuanto mi cabeza se unió al lateral de la suya.

- ¿Estás bien?.- cuestioné en un susurro bajo. Ella sólo asintió

Mientras girábamos dos pares de ojos se posaron en los míos. Mis amigos aprobaban los que había hecho y tuve que sonreírles rodando mis ojos.

Nos movíamos a un ritmo lento y sus manos comenzaron a rascar en forma lenta mi cuero cabelludo. Cerré mis ojos e incliné mi cabeza aun más, rozando con mi nariz el lóbulo de su oreja, recibiendo otro estremecimiento de su cuerpo, pero teniendo plena claridad que ya no era producto de frío, sino de cercanía en nuestros cuerpos

- Te ves preciosa.- susurré dejando escurrir mi hálito por su cuello

- Gracias.- susurró a su vez una Leah bastante distinta, casi tímida

Mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar mientras ella se rozaba con disimulo, no estaba preparado para ello, pero tampoco noté que me incomodara y aferré aún más su cuerpo al mío sin dejar espacio para el aire que circundaba alrededor.

No sabía si era correcto o no, pero mi parte humana estaba tratando de tomar control en este momento, y me veía bastante disminuido de poder combatir con ella. Después de todo era un hombre, y como bien había dicho Andrew, ella expelía esta noche sensualidad.

Su cabeza comenzó a girar lentamente, casi al ritmo de la música…encontrándose con mis labios que no repararon en asaltar los suyos. Su boca estaba cálida y no perdí tiempo en buscar su lengua con la mía ¡Mierda! El encuentro con su húmeda cavidad, llevó a todos mis pensamientos a la mismísima mierda y me dejé llevar, sintiendo como su respiración se hacía más pesada junto a la mía, rozando con más descaro su cuerpo al mío e imaginando su cuerpo en distintos lugares, enfundado siempre con el mío…

- Te deseo.- fue su breve comentario en el pequeño espacio en que sus labios dejaron los míos.

- Yo también.- acepté sin muchas vueltas.- Te deseo ahora.- concluí mirándola directamente a sus ojos para que no hubiera duda de mis palabras.

Esta noche había cambiado algo, y esperaba no arrepentirme en el futuro, aunque lo veía improbable pues sería la única vez que estuviera cerca del cielo…o del infierno.

...

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, no daré mayores excusas porque había anunciado que estaría fuera de juego por tiempo prolongado :) Y bueno, sólo hoy pude darme tiempo para realizar<strong>

**un capítulo y poder subirlo. Lo sé, y entiendo su rabia después de tanto tiempo...pero no puedo hacer más. Y pido disculpas, así a algunas personas les moleste que **

**tenga esa maldita muletilla, pero soy consciente de lo fastidioso que es esperar. **

**...**

**Y eso... :) Muchos cariños a todas quienes me leen, a quienes me comentan, me agregan a favoritos o sólo pasan.**

**Pam3**


End file.
